


All in the Approach

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Keiran Surana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Date Written: 27, September 2010. Serious lack of editing in this one. Should remedy that one day</p></blockquote>





	All in the Approach

Zevran sat with Leliana and Alistair near the main entrance of the spoiled princess watching Keiran barter with the shopkeeper. The two days spent in camp recovering after the circle tower had been needed by all of his new traveling companions and today the warden had decided it was time to purchase supplies and be off at dawns first light.

The past weeks since joining them, Zevran had been mostly ignored but all but Keiran and Leliana who had tentatively tried to approach him on occasion, curious of their new companion. The other attention he received often came in the form of glares and questioning reproaches of his motive. He lacked amusement, he longed to hear joyous laughter, but these new companions of his were proving quite dull. He would remedy this.

“My good friend Alistair…I have noticed this little dance you play with our fair warden.” mused Zevran aloud, his fingers lightly tapping at his chin.

“What? Oh…I…it’s none of your business.” replied Alistair flatly. With that, Zevran only saw a challenge.

“Come come, I have watched you two. She throws you obvious hints and lingers longer than necessary in your presence and yet….Oho! I get it. You are playing hard to get, No?” he chuckled leaning in closer to Alistair, “Very clever indeed.”

“No!” exclaimed Alistair nearly jumping from his seat, blushing from the neck up. Alistair clearly bristled, weighing a possible decision to confide in him and to Zevran’s undisguised delight the Templar weakened.

“You see…” Alistair said faintly, “It’s just I have never...you seem like a man who has had many women right? How do I woo her?”

“Woo her? Are you quite serious” Zevran exclaimed a little too loudly causing the ale Leliana had been finishing to spill from her mouth as she choked in surprise. Zevran held in a laugh, he had indeed found amusement today. From the look on Alistair’s face as both Leliana and Zevran leaned in closer to share in this juicy piece of gossip they were about to lose him to silence. Zevran had to recover quickly.

“No, no… I have just never heard it put in quite those terms before, please, I will be of service in any way I can.” Zevran caught the amused glint in Leliana’s eyes as he continued on. “Let’s see… you have not yet kissed the lady you wish to woo, no? Perhaps we should start there.”

Alistair let out a clearly exasperated sigh, “I would if I even knew how to approach…that, look…I want to but I am not exactly smooth.”

“Oh! But that is not so a big a problem. Here, I will tell you how. First you approach her with confidence yes! Look deeply into her eyes and lean in close….” The look of fear on Alistair face stopped him from elaborating further. He would have to approach this differently, “The best way to teach is to show yes?”

“Sorry?” stammered Alistair as his attention refocused on the elf in front of him, his eyes growing wide.

“Do not fear my good friend; I will not kiss you…well, unless it is what you desire?” purred Zevran as he moved slightly closer to the warden.

“Maker’s Breath! No!” Alistair was clearly relieved but the confusion at Zevran’s declaration sank back in.

“No? Now let’s see. I will need an assistant yes?” Zevran declared as he lifted from his seat.

“Wait…” followed Alistair’s voice after him, but Zevran had already found his target.  
………  
As Keiran turned to rejoin her companions and exit the Inn, she caught the look of horror reaching across Alistair’s features as she approached the table, countered only by the laughing and amused expression on Leliana’s face. Her gaze continued to travel across the table and rested on Zevran who was moving languidly toward her with a growing smirk.

Before she was able to question their expressions Zevran was in front of her, his arm snaking around her waist pulling her closer while his eyes lingered momentarily, giving her a chance to break away.

As Zevran’s lips descended upon hers, the kiss that should have been short and chaste became a long lingering motion, his lips melting into hers as his hand curled into her waist pulling her closer. As he broke away, his gaze remained fixed on her for a moment. With the realization of where he was, he cleared his throat and turning to Alistair “That my friend is the way…”

Zevran’s statement was immediately cut off as Keiran lifted her hand to cup his cheek pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss quickly deepened as her tongue found entrance to his mouth forcing a stifled moan from Zevran. Keiran arms wrapped round his waist pulling him closer still. As she finally broke the kiss leaving them both a little breathless, she smiled at him, running her fingers lazily down his arm.

“That Alistair is how you approach someone for a kiss.” She said dryly but with a wicked smile. Turning to her astonished companions her expression once again neutral “Well, are we ready to go?”

Keiran grabbed her pack smiling over at Zevran and turned to head out the door.

Zevran remained stunned momentarily as he and Leliana watched a horrified Alistair follow wearily after Keiran. As Leliana moved to stand beside Zevran she laughed and elbowed him in the side.

“Well…?” Leliana’s question lingered in the air. “What now?”

Zevran, still unsure of how to answer the question Leliana had posed, grabbed his pack and headed back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Date Written: 27, September 2010. Serious lack of editing in this one. Should remedy that one day


End file.
